The Art of Breaking
by kikyohater90
Summary: What will happen now that Sesshomaru is on a journey to save Rin who is bearing Naraku's child? Will she forever be Naraku's? Will Sesshomaru still love her? Will Kagome and InuYasha stay together now that she is half demon and he is a full fledged demon?
1. Ch 1

**_Notes: I basically started this fic out with a scene from the first movie; of course I changed it just a little. I just thought I would let you know! There also will be lemons later on throughout this story! Hope you like it! Also, I am completely in the process of re-writing it,_**

**The Art of Breaking**

**Chapter 1: Confrontation**

**(Kikyo's POV)**

Kikyo was standing on the edge of jagged cliff looking over to the shimmering water. She could see the sun's reflection flowing along the stream. It was close to sunset; every time she thought about the sunset, it brought upon harsh memories, memories she never wanted to remember, memories of her one true love who had betrayed her.

Kikyo turned around abruptly as she felt a presence fill the air around her; she had felt this aura before.

"You're Sesshomaru, InuYasha's brother," she said in a monotone voice. She had never really talked to Sesshomaru, but she knew how powerful he was, and the damage he could do to her if she said something wrong.

She looked up into his gorgeous golden eyes and quickly looked down as she remembered the hanyou she had once loved. She could not bear to remember those memories, but no matter how much she tried she could never forget them. They haunted her day and night.

"You must loath that girl Kagome," Sesshomaru said, practically reading her thoughts.

Of course Kikyo hated Kagome; she had come in and taken the only person she really cared for. The one person she lived and thrived for. Kikyo was sure if she ever came across Kagome, she would make sure she felt her pain. She would make her feel the pain that came across her heart every time she thought about InuYasha, the pain that stabbed and murdered her soul over and over again.

Kikyo balled her hands into fists as she felt anger and rage pulsate through her veins, just the thought of Kagome sent her off the edge.

"I despise all living things, especially her," Kikyo replied trying to control the anger that was bubbling beneath the surface.

"Well, no matter how much you want InuYasha to die for betraying you and going to that useless wench, I will be the one to destroy him, he will die at my mercy," Sesshomaru replied as he turned and started to walk away. Something about him reminded her of InuYasha, maybe his determination.

She looked back and watched as his snowy white tail disappeared into the midnight dark forest.

_Why do I love InuYasha so much? I am one of the dead; I know I could never have him to hold ever again. My hands are cold to the touch; in fact my whole body is cold to the touch. I am not even made of skin. Oh InuYasha..Only if things could be like they used to…_

Kikyo thought as she looked at leaf flowing in the wind. She knew she didn't belong in this world, the world of the living. She was just a walking clay pot waiting to die once again, before her pain and agony took her life for her.

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing in the forest where he had left Rin and Jaken. For some reason, his thoughts kept going back the priestess; maybe he felt pity for her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why didn't you kill her like you had planned to?" Jaken asked, interrupting Sesshomaru's thoughts.

_Good question, why didn't I kill her?_ He asked himself as he looked over to Rin. He remembered back to when she was younger, only a child. She had been traveling with him for years. She was now a young woman, a beautiful young woman. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and then at her beautiful jet black hair.

_She has grown a lot in the past few years. _ He thought looking her over.

He would never admit it to himself, but he knew, within the depths of his soul that she was gorgeous. But he would never admit it; he would never allow himself to die because of some mere mortal like his father had.

Sesshomaru quickly turned his attention away from Rin to the depths of the dark forest. He could feel something coming, and coming fast.

"Something's coming," Jaken said shaking from head to toe.

Sesshomaru's nose sent off an alarm as it remembered the familiar stench that filled the air from the demon.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said as he felt rage bubble beneath his skin.

Sesshomaru hated, no despised Naraku. InuYasha wouldn't be the only one to die at his mercy one day, Naraku would to.

"Rin, quick, go and hide," he told her cautiously. He knew he could never bear to loose her if anything ever happened to her.

He could sense Naraku coming at a ferociously fast speed, cutting down trees and vines, anything in his way.

**I know a few of you have already read this fanfic, but I had to re-write it for me to be able to tell the story, so sorry! I truly am sorry, but I think I like it better this way anyway!! So tell me what you think!!**


	2. Ch 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**The Art of Breaking**

**Chapter 2: Confused**

Sesshomaru looked into the half-demon's eyes, but then quickly looked away; he could not stand Naraku.

"Sesshomaru, I have a job for you," Naraku said, barely above a whisper, not even audible to human ears, only to demon ears like Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru quickly moved his hand over and grasped the hilt of his sword. He should have known Naraku only came here for him to do something for him. He was merely a puppet in Naraku's complicated and controlling world.

"What do you want Naraku?" he asked as he felt anger fill his voice, he could not even stand the thought of ever really helping Naraku with anything.

"I saw you with the dead priestess, Kikyo, you must kill her," Naraku replied in a stern voice, as his eyes swirled with emotion. Ever since Kikyo had fallen in love with that worthless mutt, Naraku could not stand to even look at her. He loathed that worthless excuse for a demon, InuYasha.

Sesshomaru felt confusion and anger rumble his mind. He didn't remember Naraku being anywhere around, if he was, Sesshomaru should have sensed it.

_That son of a bitch, how did he spy on me without me knowing? _He thought as his eyes showed the irritation that was boiling within him.

"Why do you want her dead, what has she ever done to you?" he asked, wanting to know the reason why he should kill her. It seemed he wasn't the only one that wanted her dead; she must have done something for Naraku to want her dead. The question that plagued Sesshomaru's mind was could he really kill her? Could he really kill someone that he felt was so pitiful that he even felt sorry for her? He knew she would suffer more if she continued to live and let her agony and sorrow eat her alive, instead of killing her quick and easy, ending everything for her.

"I can not stand her to still be in love with that worthless excuse for a demon, InuYasha, the only person she should ever love is me," Naraku replied as irritation crept into his voice. He didn't like to be questioned, and if Sesshomaru kept it up, he would be sure to kill him.

"And what makes you think I am going to kill her? Are you not strong enough to do it on your own?" Sesshomaru asked, challenging Naraku. Sesshomaru knew, in his conscious, that he could never bring himself to kill her. For some odd reason, there was something about her, something that made him unable to ever cause her harm.

Naraku stood there with a look of disbelief on his face; he could not believe one of his puppets had betrayed him. He had never realized that maybe Sesshomaru would stand up to him.

Naraku felt a smirk run across his face as a mischievous thought filled his cruel mind. "Well, if you won't do it, I will just have to show you my power by making this beautiful young woman fuse with my body," he replied as he yanked Rin up by the arm from her hiding place. Sesshomaru should have known that Naraku would be able to sense her and use her as his weakness.

_Rin! How could he!! I am gonna kill that bastard. _He thought as he gripped the hilt of his tokijin, getting ready to pull it out any second.

"Lord Sesshomaru, HELP ME!" He heard Rin's piercing voice scream as it rang through his ears. Naraku had grabbed a hold of her by the throat, and was getting ready to fuse her to him.

"Don't scream, or I will make your death come sooner than you expected," Naraku said harshly, as gripped her throat tighter and slapped her across the face.

That was the last straw for Sesshomaru's patience, he quickly pulled out his tokijin and charged at Naraku, but before he reached Naraku he stopped and skidded to a halt on the ground as he saw Naraku's miasma enter the air and surround Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru…… help…..me…..." she whispered between ragged breaths as she passed out in Naraku's grip.

"You will pay," Sesshomaru said as he readied himself to charge Naraku once again.

He quickly drew back his tokijin and charged. Naraku smirked and dropped Rin to the ground, "I was hoping you would do this, you were my main target," Naraku said as he threw one of his distorted parts of his body at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru easily dodged the distorted, unnatural body piece, and sliced at it, cutting if off of Naraku's disturbing body.

"You worthless mutt, no more playing, you will die a slow and painful death, then your companions will die after you," Naraku replied as he lunged his whole body in Sesshomaru's direction.

"That's what you think," Sesshomaru replied as he charged Naraku once again.

_Yes, my plan is working. _Naraku thought as he shot bit's and pieces of his demon part of his body at Sesshomaru. He knew Sesshomaru would not be able to take that many pieces of his distorted body out at once.

"What the.." Sesshomaru said, stopping abruptly in the middle of his sentence as he saw a ton of Naraku's body being flung out towards him. He quickly changed his target and started to slash and tare all the pieces of the body he could, but it didn't seem to be working. Suddenly, he felt Naraku wrap the distorted pieces around him, and hold him securely within the mound of Naraku's distorted demon body parts.

"Now, you are mine," Naraku said as he tightened his grip around Sesshomaru, making him gasp for breath.

"You…will…not…kill..me.." Sesshomaru replied between ragged breaths.

"Oh, you think so?" Naraku replied in a snicker as he released the strongest amount of miasma he could.

Sesshomaru looked over to Rin as she laid life less on the ground, already the miasma was taking affect and making his vision blurry.

"I..swear," he replied not even able to finish his sentence. For some reason Naraku's miasma was making him very sleepy, he had never felt this way from any poison. Naraku must have picked up some more jewel shards.

Sesshomaru could feel his eyelids get heavier and heavier by the minute.

_I'm sorry, Rin, I could not save you, please forgive me. _Sesshomaru thought as he looked over suddenly and saw a ray of pink light coming his way. His vision was still to blurry to see who it was, but he had a feeling he knew.

"Kikyo," He whispered before letting blackness take over.

**(Kagome's POV)**

"I have to go find InuYasha," Kagome thought she looked around the campsite, frantically straining her eyes to see any sign of InuYasha.

_He better not be with Kikyo. She is dead, he is living. All she wants him for is to drag him to hell with her. I love him soooo much, but I could never compete with her. She is so beautiful. All I am to InuYasha is "shard detector" or "wench". He would never love me. _Kagome thought as she felt her thoughts wonder and sadden her. What if he was with Kikyo, would she forgive him this time?

She quickly looked over at Shippo, "Ahh..Shippo, have you seen InuYasha?" she asked trying to hide the concern that was trying to take over her voice.

"Is it time to go already?" he asked looking up into her eyes.

"Yeah, we need to get ready to go," she replied, hoping he would hurry up and tell her where he was, she had a feeling she knew what was going on, and she wanted to get down to the bottom of it as soon as possible.

"Well, he went into the forest, he said he needed to hunt," Shippo said with a smile, he knew why InuYasha had gone to the forest, he could smell Kikyo, but he didn't want Kagome to know and be hurt.

"Okay….uh thanks Shippo, I'll go and get him," she replied awkwardly as she ran away from the campsite and into the luscious forest.

She knew something was wrong. InuYasha rarely hunted, especially since she had just packed a ton of ramen and other munchies in her pack. She quickly looked above the treetops and saw something that made her heart skip a beat, soul collectors.

She ran up behind a tree not to far from the clearing she saw InuYasha and Kikyo at. She held back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, she knew he would smell them if she was not careful.

"I love you InuYasha," she heard Kikyo say in a caring tone, different from her usual monotone voice.

"I love you too, Kikyo. I don't know why you would ever think I loved that damn bitch, Kagome. She's just a shard detector. I really don't even need her anymore since I have you," she heard InuYasha say with a smirk on his face as he pulled Kikyo into a tight embrace.

She felt a terrible pain echo through her chest to the rest of her body. She loved InuYasha with all her heart, but yet he still loved Kikyo.

_How could he love her! She's dead! She is a walking clay pot, and how could he say those things about me? _Kagome thought as she let her tears flow freely, there was no way she could keep them in now, her heart had been shattered from InuYasha's soul shattering words.

She quickly struggled to pull herself back together, she was furious and hurt all at once. She had decided it was time to confront him.

"Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT BOY!" She yelled in both anger and betrayal. She had not meant to say that, but she could not make the words she had meant to say form in her mouth. She was to pissed.

She watched as InuYasha left Kikyo's welcoming arms and his face smashed into the ground over and over again, leaving a big indention in the once even dirt.

"InuYasha! Are you okay?" Kikyo asked worryingly.

"Yes, it's these damn enchanted beads," Kagome heard InuYasha reply as he tried his hardest to yank them off. She knew it was no use, only her or Kikyo could take them off.

"Here let me get those for you," Kikyo replied as she removed the beads with no problem.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat once again as Kikyo removed the beads with ease. She knew Kikyo could do it, but she never really thought she would. She knew all hell would break loose if the beads were removed from his neck.

"Why don't you just kill her?" she heard Kikyo say as a grin formed on her face, almost as though she would enjoy the thought of Kagome being torn to shreds.

"Good idea my love, I don't need her or love her anymore," Kagome heard InuYasha reply harshly as grin formed on his face, she was sure he would enjoy the chase.

_Oh No! He's gonna kill m_e! Kagome thought as she turned around and started to run back to the campsite. She ran for her life, not caring what lacerations formed on her skin, only caring about staying alive and keeping her body from being shredded into a million little pieces. She could hear InuYasha tearing and ripping through the forest with ease. He would be caught up to her with in a few seconds.

"Please InuYasha, I'm sorry! I love you with all my heart!" She said, hoping he would understand. She wanted him to know how she felt, whether it saved her or not.

"I will give you no mercy. I love Kikyo, and I have no need for you wench. I will not let you get between me and Kikyo!" She heard him reply as he crept closer only mere inches apart.

_Goodbye everyone.._ Kagome thought as more tears streamed down her face, she knew this was the end for her.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed as he yelled iron reaver soul stealer. She felt a sharp pain pierce through her back. "How could you InuYasha?" She asked as she landed with a thud on the hard ground.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry, but more people will want to read the next chapter. I made this one a lot longer to make up for the short chapter before. I need lots of reviews!**


	3. Ch 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters

**The Art of Breaking**

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

"How could you InuYasha," Kagome gasped as she woke up from her nightmare. She could have sworn it was real, she could still feel slight tingles from where InuYasha had supposedly slashed down her back. Did she really think InuYasha would be that heartless and cruel?

She quickly looked around the campsite, wondering if anyone heard her. Her heart was still pounding from the horrible nightmare. She could feel fresh tears stream down her face, she was both shocked that it was only and dream and she was alive. She was still trying to comfort herself, reassuring herself in her torn up mind that it was only a dream.

_I know InuYasha and Kikyo were once lovers, but what would make me have that nightmare? Is it a premonition? Or was it just some nightmare and I shouldn't even worry about it?_ Kagome thought as she looked over and saw InuYasha rustle in his sleep.

"What's wrong wench?" she heard him ask a little irritated from being awoken.

_I wish I had not woken up crying. I knew he could smell the salt from my tears. He's really going to be pissed off now. _Kagome thought as she regretted even waking up from the dream from the first place. She knew when she irritated InuYasha in any slight way, they were likely to argue.

"Nothing," She replied hoping it would die him down and he would not ask her another question. She wasn't sure she should tell him. How would he react? Would he take it as a warning and stay with Kagome or would he actually do it even if she told him? Maybe it was something hidden deep within him, something he has always wanted to do, but always kept under control, until the right moment.

Kagome shook her head, making the thought disappear; it was just too much to think about for her right now.

"Something must be wrong, you were crying and woke me up. Don't you have consideration bitch?" she heard him ask with a smirk on his face.

InuYasha knew from the beginning that that question would piss Kagome off; he had planned for it to. For some reason he enjoyed to piss her off every once in a while.

"I'm sorry "mister I don't have nightmares," but this nightmare seemed real and scared me half to death," she replied as sarcastically as she could; she let the anger and frustration begin to show and rise her voice.

"Feh! Whatever, you stupid wench. You were probably dreaming about that stupid guy, Homo or Hojo, whatever his name is. You were crying and all happy because you finally got to date him, as you call it, instead of coming back here," she heard him reply as he raised his tone some.

_He's just trying to get me mad on purpose. Sometimes I think he likes to see me mad. He likes to see the flames begin in my eyes and overcome them when I sit him. _She thought getting more and more pissed just looking at him.

"InuYasha how could you think that! I would rather be with Kouga!" she said letting all of her anger and frustration show in her voice. She hadn't really meant to say she would rather be with Kouga, but she wanted to make him as mad as he was making her.

"Well fine, you can help him look for the shards, you damn shard detector!" she heard him yell back with furry taking over his voice. She looked into his golden orbs and saw that he was very angry now; she had pushed the wrong button.

By this time everyone around the campsite was awake. She could feel their eyes ripping new wholes in her skin as they watched InuYasha and her argue. They were watching every movement, listening to every syllable that crossed InuYasha and hers tongues.

"Well, I might just go to Kouga! You can have Kikyo! I know you still love her! At least I wouldn't be considered a shard detector to him! He would at least LOVE ME! Oh, and one more thing InuYasha, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" she screamed at him, letting all the anger she had bolted up beneath her skin release. She quickly stood up and walked out of the clearing and into the woods as InuYasha's face smashed into the ground, leaving a huge indention in the once flat surface.

_I guess my dream was true, he really does love Kikyo_. Kagome thought as she let her bottled up tears, from the argument, flow once again.

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

Sesshomaru forced his eyes to open as he looked around the dark, dank hut he was at. He quickly made his eyes adjust to the darkness as he frantically searched for any trace of Rin. He knew he had passed out, like an idiot, he let the miasma get the best of him, and because he had been stupid, Rin could be dead.

"Rin! Rin! Where are you?" He asked as chills ran up and down his spine as he realized that maybe Naraku had killed her, that maybe she was apart of Naraku's distorted, disgusting thing he called a body.

Even though Rin was a young woman, he knew most mortals were still pretty weak. He knew she stood no chance against Naraku; he could kill her with only his pinky if he wanted to. That's how weak any, or most, mortals are compared to Naraku.

"I'm right here Lord Sesshomaru," He heard Rin reply within the darkness. He let out a breath that he had no idea he was holding. He felt his heart calm down and he laid back down on the floor of the eerie hut. Sesshomaru could never bear to see, or hear if Rin ever died. She was like a daughter to him, at least that is what he thought, lately he had been thinking differently…

There was just something about Rin that he couldn't resist, maybe it was the way she always seemed innocent and would never cause anyone any harm. There was only one other thing that kept cutting into his mind, Kikyo. He knew she had saved them from the savage death Naraku had promised upon them, but why? He had never done anything to help her; he had even came to talk to her earlier, planning to kill her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked Rin, pretty much talking to the darkness that engulfed them.

"No, I am fine. I have to go tell Lady Kikyo your awake, she was worried you wouldn't wake up for a while, maybe even not ever," Rin replied as she lit a lantern in the hut, and walked out. Sesshomaru quickly closed his eyes; he was not used to the light since he had been resting in the dark. He opened his eyes once again, only to find that his vision was now blurry, and he had to make his eyes adjust once again.

Rin's voice had soothed and comforted him. Her voice was something that would always touch him in some way.

"Sesshomaru, I see you are awake. I managed to make Naraku flee away before you were killed. He must have more jewel shards to have miasma that powerful," Kikyo said in monotone voice as she entered to hut.

Sesshomaru sat up at looked at the beautiful priestess and wondered why his stupid hanyou brother chose that worthless wench Kagome over Kikyo. Kikyo was much more beautiful.

"Were you hurt," he asked as he tried to filter out his concern for her. He certainly didn't want her think, or know that he may have feelings for her. He was torn between her and Rin and wasn't sure which one to pick. Should he pick a lifeless, cold to the touch, clay pot, or a young woman that could brighten up his life every day?

"No, the only thing I wanted was to get you out alive," Kikyo replied as her cheeks started to burn a scarlet red. The only other person who had actually cared enough to ask if she was okay was InuYasha.

"Thank you Kikyo, I owe you my life," Sesshomaru said, letting his feelings come out into his voice. He liked Kikyo; she had risked her life to save him and everyone else with him. She deserved his respect, if anything.

He could feel their lips creeping closer and closer to each other. Before he knew it, he was locked into a passionate kiss with the dead priestess. Her lips were so soft to the touch, they warmed him form head to toe.

**(Rin's POV)**

"I wonder how Lord Sesshomaru is doing, maybe I should go and check on him," She said to herself walking back to hut, carrying some water for him. She was sure he would be thirsty after sleeping for that long, and maybe water would give him some more energy.

She had been with Sesshomaru for many years now, and had fallen in love with him. The first time she had ever seen him; his golden eyes had intrigued her. She loved him with all her heart, the way he cared for her and her for him, always warmed her inside. He would always leave and be back, he would never leave her, and she knew it. But within the depths of her heart, she knew she could never really be with him. He would never accept the idea of being with a mere mortal. She knew his father had done it and it had cost him his life. She was sure Sesshomaru would not make the same mistake as his father.

As she approached the hut, she looked inside only to see something that shattered her heart into a million little shards. She quickly backed out, and peeked in, hoping she would not be noticed.

_How could she come and just take my one true love away? _Rin thought as she felt tears burn behind her eyes. She could feel her hatred for Kikyo begin to ache through out her body. She now realized how Kagome felt when Kikyo came around InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru, I was so scared Naraku was going to kill you," Rin heard Kikyo say as tears brimmed her golden brown eyes. Rin felt her heart lurch into the depths of her stomach. Sesshomaru had betrayed her and was now in love with that worthless walking piece of earth.

"I would not have been killed Kikyo, the love we have for each other is to strong, nobody will kill us if we stay together," She heard Sesshomaru reply as he pulled Kikyo into a tight embrace.

She could feel her furry run throughout her body as she clenched her fists by her sides. She could not believe this worthless "thing" had just popped into Sesshomaru's life and taken his heart. She couldn't comprehend how he loved someone that was cold to the touch. Rin was alive, and loved him more then anything, she would die for him if she had to.

"What about Rin? Is she still going to travel with you" She heard Kikyo ask as she turned her attention back to them.

_Why wouldn't I? Unless he doesn't want me to…._ Rin thought as she tried her hardest to keep the tears that threatened to fall from coming. This was just too much for her to handle, her heart was broken and now her soul.

"I'll talk to her," She heard Sesshomaru reply as he pulled Kikyo in for another passion filled kiss.

Her eyes finally gave way, and she let the tears fall. She knew he didn't want her, why did he need her? He had Kikyo now. She finally turned away from the two lovebirds and forced herself to run, and run. She had no idea where she was going; she just knew she had to leave.

**Sorry, I know a lot of you have already read all these chapters, but I am gonna post a new chapter today I hope. So, I am very sorry, and I hope you all forgive.**


	4. Ch 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters

**The Art of Breaking**

**Chapter 4: So close**

**(InuYasha's POV)**

InuYasha felt his heart pound as he smelled Kagome's tears as she ran from the campsite. He had hurt her once again. He was hoping she would take the first part as a joke, but then they both fed the fire and made the argument bigger than what it was suppose to be. He had meant to comfort her, but his demon side just had to come through and he hurt her because of it.

"InuYasha, aren't you going to say sorry to Kagome?" InuYasha heard Shippo ask as he looked at the forest.

Shippo was always on Kagome's side, no matter what it was; Shippo always thought Kagome was right.

"Yeah, InuYasha, you better say something," he heard Miroku say before yawning.

Both the monk and Shippo were right. He knew he needed to say he was sorry, but the question was, could he bring himself to? Usually his demon side had too much pride to announce defeat or say sorry.

"Maybe," he said as he walked out of the clearing and into the forest, taking the path Kagome had taken. Deep inside, he knew he was wrong. It always tore him up to see her cry, but then he would do it no matter what. He knew within the depths of his heart, that he loved her, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same. He wasn't sure if Kagome really loved him for him, or wanted him to change like Kikyo had.

"_I guess I really need to apologize, I was the one who was an ass. I wonder what her dream was about. _He thought as he continued to go through the forest.

He never quite understood Kagome's thought process, how could she think he still loved Kikyo? Why love someone cold to the touch? Kagome was a bright person and warmed him up every time she spoke. Just the sight of her sent shivers through his body.

InuYasha walked up to another clearing, and watched Kagome as she leaned on the tree that was planted in the middle of it. He could still smell her tears; they were flowing heavier and heavier by the second.

InuYasha felt his heart rip in two as Kagome cried. He just watched as her chest heaved and she sobbed. Even when she was crying she was beautiful in his eyes. Her radiant black hair fell across her face, capturing her gorgeous brown eyes, making his heart melt. He just stood there, listening to ever word that came out of her luscious mouth.

"Why does InuYasha treat me so horrible? I would do anything for him, and yet he treats me like shit. Sometimes I think I should go with Kouga, at least he would treat me with respect," he heard her say as more tears streamed down her face.

He felt anger rise within him at the mere mention of Kouga. InuYasha could not stand him. He couldn't bear to hear anymore, he loved Kagome and could not stand to see her like this.

"Kagome, please stop crying, I can not stand it when you cry," he said as he came up from behind and sat down beside. He removed her beautiful hair from her face.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was going to try to comfort you, but my stupid demon side had to come out," he replied pulling her into an embrace. It was unusual for him to be this loving and caring, but at the moment, he just wanted to hold and comfort her.

_I can't believe I just said sorry. Usually I am too much of a prick_. He thought, feeling proud of himself because he was finally able to do something he had always wanted to do, but never could.

"What was your nightmare about anyway?" he asked as he ran his hands through her hair to help calm her and stop the tears from flowing.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, should she tell him?

"Oh, it was nothing," she said trying to hide the lie in her voice.

_It must really be bothering her, because she is usually very cheerful. Her eyes never look so doubtful. _He thought as he looked into her beautiful eyes. He finally decided it was time to tell, her, tell her his true feelings.

"Okay, you can tell me when you are ready, but there is something I have always wanted to tell you…" He said stopping in the middle of his statement, did he really want to tell her? How would she react? Would she say she loved him too, or would she runaway, and never come back? He never knew how he could ever love Kikyo, even when she was alive; she wasn't as cheerful as Kagome.

InuYasha felt his demon side pulse as he smelled a familiar stench fill the air around them.

"I smell that mangy wolf, why is he coming?" he asked as he gripped the hilt of his tetsaiga. He hated that damn wolf; he was always trying to take Kagome away from him. He should know that Kagome would never go to him.

Every time the damn wolf comes around, InuYasha's senses go off, making his demon side want to take completely over. He was sure this time he would put the wolf in his place.

He watched as a swirl of wind came towards the two of them. He stood up so he could look at the worthless excuse for a demon in his eyes.

"So, InuYasha, you really are getting brave, you think you can kill me and stop me from taking Kagome away this time?" InuYasha heard Kouga ask as a smirk formed across his face.

_I am going to kill Kouga one way or another. I am tired of him always trying to take my Kagome away. I love her, he doesn't, he just wants her as a piece of ass. _InuYasha thought as he pulled his tetsaiga out of its sheath.

"Oh, you think I am scared? Well, just give me my woman, and I will let you live," he said in his normal cocky tone.

"Who says she is your woman, I don't smell your mark on her," InuYasha replied crudely, he would make sure hell would freeze over before the worthless demon got a hold of Kagome.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I can make that happen right now," Kouga replied as a grin formed on his face. Kouga would enjoy taking Kagome by force if he had to, it would add to the pleasure.

InuYasha glanced over at Kagome and expected her to say something, usually when Kouga and he were about to fight, Kagome would try to stop it, but not today. For some reason she looked terrified. He couldn't stand to see that look on Kagome's face; it pissed him off even more to know she was terrified of him having his way with her.

"Over my dead body motherfucker!" InuYasha replied as he raised his tetsaiga over his shoulder and charged. He was sure he would kill Kouga no matter what.

"InuYasha! Stop! He has seven jewel shards now!" he heard Kagome scream as he slashed the air and yelled wind scar, hoping it would slash Kouga to pieces.

"What the fuck?" he said as he saw Kouga dodge the attack with ease.

"I advise you listen to Kagome over there, she is right, there is no way a worthless mutt like you can kill me now that I have a total of seven jewel shards," Kouga said smirking as he charged at InuYasha, planning to punch the hell out of him.

_There is no way I am going to let that damn wolf kill me or take Kagome._ InuYasha thought as he readied himself for the attack.

**(Kagome's POV)**

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she watched InuYasha skid across the ground from Kouga's deadly punch. She knew that InuYasha would never be able to beat Kouga since he had so many jewel shards now. She didn't even know why he was bothering to even try.

She watched as InuYasha got up from the ground, trying to gain his balance. The last blow had caused his vision to be blurry for a split second and the world to spin for an instant.

"You might as well give up mutt, Kagome's my woman!" Kagome heard Kouga yell harshly as he charged to InuYasha once again, getting ready to take him out any means necessary.

Kagome felt her anger and furry flow through her veins. She was sure she belonged to no one. The only person she would ever really want to be with would be InuYasha. She would never, ever want to be considered Kouga's mate, just the thought sickened her.

"I am not your woman Kouga!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. She would rather die than be Kouga's.

"Oh, I see. InuYasha has taken you, I don't smell a mark yet though, and there won't be one, this is the end of you InuYasha!" She heard Kouga reply as he took charge and ran towards InuYasha, planning to do the finishing blow.

Kagome just stood in terror as she watched Kouga charge the only man she had ever loved. Her jaw dropped as InuYasha tried, once again, to dodge his attack, but wasn't able to. Kouga punched him smack dab in the gut and made him fall to the ground with a hard thud.

_I have to do something, or InuYasha will die…my arrows! _Kagome thought as she remembered the weapon she had brought with her. She never usually went anywhere on her own without them. The feudal era is too dangerous to go anywhere without anyone unprotected.

She quickly grabbed her bow and an arrow. Kouga had his back to her and was facing the lifeless InuYasha. She could see InuYasha struggling to gain his strength to get up as he used his tetsaiga for support.

_This is it. I have only one shot. _She thought as she aimed the arrow in the middle of Kouga's back. InuYasha was still on his knees, with only his tetsaiga holding him up and keeping him from falling to the ground.

She quickly pulled back and let go, watching as the arrow flew through the air and started to gain a glowing pink light around it. The arrow would hit him within a matter of seconds; it was already a few inches from his back.

"Stupid wench," she heard Kouga say as he suddenly turned into a gust of wind and disappeared into the forest, all in a split second.

She could see InuYasha now standing, looking at the ground, still using his tetsaiga for support. His sliver hair was covering his golden eyes. He quickly looked up, but too late to move out of the way of Kagome's arrow, which was coming right towards his heart.

"INNNNUUUYYYYYAAAASSSHHHAAA!" she screamed as tears ran down her face as she watched her one true love get hit by her sacred arrow square in the heart.

**Yeah, so I hope you like it!! Once again I will say I am sorry for having to re-write my chapters, in my opinion, they sound better this way. Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	5. Ch 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**The Art of Breaking**

**Chapter 5: Heartache**

**(InuYasha's POV)**

For some reason InuYasha was having a hard time beating this mangy wolf. No matter what punches he sent Kouga's way; Kouga would dodge them with ease. Even when he used his wind scar, Kouga would dodge it moving at lightening speed.

"Ugh.." InuYasha groaned as Kouga punched him in his gut and sent his falling to ground, his body landing with a hard thud. He coughed and felt blood erupt from his mouth. His face now was all bloody and distorted from the blows Kouga had given him.

_I have to get up, or Kouga will take Kagome away from me. _He thought as he gripped the tetsaiga and dug it into ground, using it to support his weight as he kneeled on his knee. He could see Kagome out of the corner of his eye, but really wasn't sure what she was doing, his vision had started to mess with him, so he was having trouble seeing past Kouga to her.

"Stupid Wench," InuYasha heard Kouga say just enough for Kagome to hear.

InuYasha watched as Kouga quickly sped away in his whirlwind. InuYasha then gathered up his remaining strength and stood up. He was still using the tetsaiga for support and looking down, trying to make his head go up, but so far it didn't seem to be working.

He finally gained the strength to lift his head only to see something that made him sick to his stomach. He saw, what looked like, Kikyo pointing and shooting an arrow at him, just like fifty years ago. He saw the arrow and its pink ray of light coming right towards his heart, but right before it hit him, he knew it wasn't Kikyo anymore, it was Kagome.

"INNNNUUUYYYYAAASSSSSHHHHAAAAA!" he heard Kagome scream as he felt the full force of the arrow hit him directly in his heart.

He glanced at Kagome once more before grabbing a hold of the arrow in his hand and falling to the ground once more with a loud thud.

"NOOOO! InuYasha you can not die, I LOVE YOU!" he heard Kagome sob as she ran up and sat next to him.

_She loves me, she really loves me. _He thought as he struggled to dredge up the words he needed to say before he let sleep take him over.

"I-I-I..l-l-lo.." InuYasha said not being able to say the words he needed to say as he let the darkness surround him.

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

_Salt? Why am I smelling salt?_

Sesshomaru asked himself, as he departed from another passionate kiss from Kikyo.

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he realized that maybe he was smelling tears, tears from Rin. What if she saw them kissing? What would she do? Sesshomaru's heart thudded in his chest as he realized that maybe he hurt Rin. He thought he loved Kikyo, but the thought of him hurting Rin made him re-think his decision.

He knew he had to go find Rin. He had no idea what could happen to her if she was alone in the woods with no weapons. He knew he couldn't bear to loose Rin.

"I have to go find Rin," he told Kikyo as he gathered his strength and stood up from the hut floor.

"Just tell her how you feel, and she will understand," Kikyo replied as she pulled him into an embrace once more.

"Is that what you think? I will not hurt Rin, telling her how I feel about you would just upset her more. You know after thinking about it, I don't love you, I love Rin. I can see why InuYasha doesn't love you, you are a heartless bitch," Sesshomaru replied feeling his feelings for Kikyo disappear, as he pulled away from her.

_What did she do to me? I have never loved her. I love Rin. _He thought as he started walking to the door of the hut.

"You insignificant demon, you broke my spell," Kikyo replied as she laughed a hideous laugh that filled Sesshomaru's mind with hatred.

"What are you talking about wench?" Sesshomaru said in a threatening tone as he turned around and walked back towards Kikyo, grabbing a hold of her neck and lifting her worthless body off the ground.

"You…really…think..this..will..help..you…save..her..Naraku…already…is…out..there…I…only followed…you…to…complete…his…plan…Naraku...is…the..only…person…I…love…" Kikyo replied between gasps.

"You worthless bitch," Sesshomaru replied tightening his hold on her neck. "I will not kill you right now. I will let you suffer and let your conscious eat you alive. I will let your pain and agony kill your soul. Of course, when Naraku is done with you, since you are his puppet, he will kill you before you suffer to much," Sesshomaru said as he let go of the worthless piece of earth and watched as she slammed into the ground. He turned around and walked out of the dank hut.

_I have to find Rin. _Sesshomaru thought as he ran as fast as he could into the woods, following the sent of Rin's tears.

**(Kagome's POV)**

Kagome placed InuYasha's head in her lap as her chest heaved up and down and she cried her eyes out. It looked like a thunderstorm had come across her face, her tears were flowing freely and she didn't care.

"InuYasha, you can't die, I love you, please wake up," Kagome said between sobs. She had decided if InuYasha did not wake up, she would kill herself. She knew she could never live without him. He was her life, her soul, her heart, and without him, she had no reason to live, no reason to breath.

"Please forgive me, I love you so much, please don't die," she said to him, rubbing her face in his beautiful, silky, silver hair.

_I know he is unconscious at the moment but if I say something maybe he will wake up. I didn't mean to hurt him; I was only trying to help him. I have to go and get the others, maybe they can help. _Kagome thought as she kissed his forehead and laid his head down on the soft earth.

She turned away, but then turned back to look at her lover once more before leaving, she knew it could be last time she would really be able to look at him before burying him.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as she closed her eyes and opened them once again. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She looked down at InuYasha once again as she noticed purple demon marks form under his eyes, on his cheeks.

"InuYasha?" she asked as she ran back over to sit beside him.

"What?" InuYasha replied as he grabbed her hand.

**Okay, please don't be mad at me, I had to completely rewrite the part with Sesshomaru for the next chapter. So please give some reviews and tell me what you think!!** ****


	6. Ch 6

**_Notes: This does have a certain scene. I just wanted to let how ever reads this know._**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**The Art of Breaking**

**Chapter 6: Eternity of Pain**

**(Rin's POV)**

Rin continued to run, even though her legs protested by sending the most unbearable pain down from her thighs to her toes. She would travel all night if she had to. She didn't want Sesshomaru to be anywhere near her. She hated him; he had murdered her soul, stabbed it and watched as it shattered like a mirror into a million little shards. The worst part is she was sure he didn't care whether she was gone or not. He just cared about his beloved Kikyo.

Rin gasped as she tripped on a piece of bark left on the ground. She put her hands out to try and catch herself as she landed on the ground, only to scream once more as her hands landed on thorns. She just stared at them as blood protruded from the gashes.

_This is just not my day. _She thought as she felt tears burn the back of her eyes once again. Her one true love had broken her heart, and now she was in pain because of her hands, and she was sure she sprained her ankle from the fall.

Rin gathered all the strength she could as she tried to get up. "Ow, Ow, nope, I guess I will just have to stop here for the night, it should be far enough away from Sesshomaru," she said as she felt her ankle protest and stop her from getting up.

Rin looked around the dark woods. She gathered a pile of leaves, making a pillow out of them and laid down, closing her eyes. She had decided not to make a fire; it would attract attention to her.

"Hello Rin," she heard someone say from the darkness. She quickly opened her eyes only to close them again as she realized who it was. She was too shocked to believe it was him.

_No, not Naraku. He has come to finish what he started. _She thought as she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this was all a dream and if she kept telling herself it wasn't real then maybe it would go away.

"Sesshomaru may be far enough from you, but I am not," Naraku replied grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her off the ground. Rin groaned in pain as he yanked her up, it felt like he had pulled her shoulder out of socket, and her ankle had began to protest once again.

"Put me down or I swear.." Rin replied as she struggled to get out his reach. She knew if she didn't get away, something bad would happen.

"Put you down or what? You'll scream? Keep struggling, I like a challenge," Naraku replied as he moved his face closer to hers.

_What am I gonna do? Oh, only if Sesshomaru were here, he would save me if he cared about me! _Rin thought as she realized Naraku's and her face were mere inches apart.

She felt Naraku's lips creep closer as he closed the gap between them and forced his lips upon hers. Rin closed her eyes as tight as they would go as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

_You bastard! _She thought as she felt his tongue swirl around her mouth. Rin suddenly bit down on it as hard as she could, maybe he would stop and drop her.

She gasped as she heard Naraku yell and throw her against a nearby tree. She felt her back scream in pain as she tried to stand up from the impact. Her plan had worked, but now she was even more injured. She couldn't even gather enough strength to force herself to sit up. She laid on the ground, on her side with her hair and left arm covering her face. She thought maybe he would leave her alone if she acted like she had given up, he did say he liked a struggle.

"You will pay for that, you worthless bitch," Naraku said as blood splattered from his mouth. The bite really hadn't done anything, she had bitten off his tongue, but it grew back within a matter of seconds. He watched as she lay with her hair and arm in her face. There was nothing now that would stop him from taking her.

He walked over to her and grabbed her left arm and yanked her up, putting her back against the tree. He then grabbed her right hand and put both her right and left hand in one of his hands and pinned them above her head.

"Now I don't have to worry about you trying to get away, or struggling again," Naraku said as he leaned down and started to kiss and nibble along her neck.

Rin's back screamed in protest as he pinned her against the tree. She held back tears as he started to kiss and nibble on her neck. She felt sick at her stomach, the only person she had ever dreamed would do this to her was Sesshomaru, but it was too late, he was probably doing this to Kikyo right at this very moment.

"No stop," Rin yelled in protest as she kicked and moved her arms. She gasped as a heart wrenching pain shot through her back once again.

"Oh, keep going you say?" Naraku replied as he untied the slash that held her kimono together and started to wonder with his free hand around her naked body.

He quickly found her crevice and started to message around the entrance, trying to cause her as much pleasure as he could.

_No! No! Oh, someone save me! _She thought as tears trailed down her face. She knew no matter what, she would never recover from this; her soul would always be shattered all because of this.

Rin gasped as she felt Naraku's finger enter her. She shut her eyes as tight as she could and prayed that someone would show up any second.

"I see you, you are wet from me. You must like me more than I thought. You know, I have never had a virgin before," Naraku said as he pulled his finger out and licked off the juices.

Rin felt hatred burn through her veins. She was mad at the world, mad at Sesshomaru for betraying her, and even more mad at Naraku for doing this to her.

"You bastard!" she replied as she spit into his face. She hoped it burned like acid. She couldn't stand the sight of him.

"You fucking bitch. You better be glad I like a challenge," Naraku replied as he untied the slash that held his pants up. He let them drop to the ground and released Rin's hands as he grabbed a hold of both of her legs and wrapped them around him, placing his member at her entrance.

He suddenly plunged into her, hard. Rin gasped as she felt pain radiate throughout her body from him entering her.

"Please..stop," she cried between sobs. She would rather have almost anybody but him do this to her.

Naraku ignored her plea and kept going, shoving harder and deeper into her.

"Oh..you..are…so..good..at..this," he said between ragged breaths as he plunged into her over and over, harder and deeper.

Rin couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down her face. She felt abused, and violated. Her life was not worth living now. Her one true love had betrayed her, and now she was being raped by her worst enemy.

Rin felt shivers run through her body as her unwanted climax came. She heard Naraku moan her name as his came shortly after.

"Now, to complete the process. You're precious Sesshomaru will not want you when I am done," Naraku said as he pulled his head back, getting ready to bite her.

_Please, I will do anything, just someone save me._ She thought as she felt Naraku bite her neck, making her his mate.

Rin felt what little that was left of her heart, break. She now belonged to Naraku. She would never be able to be with Sesshomaru again.

"Ah..now you are mine," Naraku replied as he licked the blood that surrounded his lips.

Rin let more tears stream down her face. She wanted to die. She had no reason to live, and she knew being with Naraku would be a living hell.

**Oh, I hope you all like it! I know, a little graphic, and it pissed me off writing it, so I kinda know how you all are gonna feel. Just please don't be mad! Please send me a lot of reviews!**


	7. Ch 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**The Art of Breaking**

**Chapter 7: The Other Side**

**(Kagome's POV)**

Kagome looked at InuYasha in disbelief as he held her arm. She was sure that it would be impossible for him to be alive after the blow he had taken. She was sure he died. She watched the arrow hit him in the heart, so why was he looking at her with his red pulsing eyes? Had she triggered his demon side, maybe taking the human side away from him forever?

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" she asked in a shaky tone as she looked into his piercing red eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. She had never wanted this to happen. She should never have tried to kill Kouga with one of her sacred arrows in the first place. She should have realized that no matter what she did, InuYasha would get hurt.

_What have I done to my one true love? _She thought as she felt tears threaten to fall. She finally stopped battling to keep them in, and finally let them fall.

"Feh, what is wrong wench?" she heard InuYasha ask, or more like growl as she jumped at his voice. She had not been expecting him to really say anything to her. Kagome knew something was wrong with him, he didn't sound like the old InuYasha.

"Uh, nothing, do you know what happened to you?" she asked looking into his eyes once again. She knew deep within his soul, the old InuYasha was there, hidden by the ferocious side of him, his demon side.

"What are you talking about, you worthless wench? What did you do to me?" he asked as sat up and then stood, taking Kagome up with him.

Kagome held her breath as he took her up with him. She was scared out of her mind. She was sure his demon side could kill her in an instant. She felt her heart thud in her chest, she could hear it and she was sure InuYasha could too.

_Has he forgotten me? Has he forgotten everything that just happened to him?_ She thought as she felt her stomach twist. She couldn't bear to have him forget her. She loved him, and for him to forget everything that had happened, everything they had done together, tore her up inside.

"So, you are scared?" InuYasha asked as a smirk formed across his face. He could hear he heart pounding against her chest. It sounded like it would explode any second.

_Oh no! I am gonna die, he is going to kill me. _Kagome thought as she decided how to answer his question.

"What me? Why would I be scared?" she replied in a shaky tone, trying to make herself sound convincing. She was sure he would see through her shakiness and maybe even kill her for lying to him.

InuYasha grinned; he knew what she was feeling. He knew she was terrified of him.

"So you are not scared of me? Well, you should be," he said as he picked Kagome up and threw her over his shoulder like a rag doll. He had many things planned for her in his disturbing mind.

Kagome kicked and screamed to the top of her lungs. She kicked his stomach and pounded his back with her fist. So far, he wasn't even flinching as he traveled through the forest at a rapid speed.

"Just keep hitting me you worthless wench, it'll just make matters worse," she heard InuYasha growl as he continued to run through the forest.

She shut her eyes as tight as they would go and prayed to the gods that somehow she would live, somehow she would see her family and friends once again.

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

Sesshomaru felt his stomach twist into a million knots as he smelt the smell of tears grow stronger. He pumped his legs to run faster, no matter how much they protested; he would keep going. His one and only love was in trouble, the one woman he had ever wanted to have a hanyou pup with. He didn't care what his father had done, he still wanted Rin and Rin only.

Sesshomaru skidded to a complete stop as he smelled a familiar stench come into the air. He smelled both Rin's sent and Naraku's sent intertwined together. He felt his heart sink into his stomach, his life was ruined.

_What have I done! _Sesshomaru thought as he walked up to the clearing where Rin and Naraku where. He was stunned as he saw blood gush from Rin's neck, and blood pour out of Naraku's mouth.

"You bastard!" Sesshomaru yelled, meaning to say it in his head, but it came out anyway. He felt his demon blood rush through his body as he grabbed a hold of the hilt of his sword and pulled it out of its sheath.

He gathered all the strength he could and charged for Naraku. Naraku had taken Rin from him; he had made Rin his mate, meaning Sesshomaru had nothing to live for.

Naraku laughed at Sesshomaru, he was just an insignificant threat, and now that he had taken Rin, he knew Sesshomaru would be easy to kill. Rin was Sesshomaru's weakness, that's why he went after her. He knew if he took Rin away, Sesshomaru would give up, and maybe even wither and die.

"You worthless excuse for a demon, you really think you can kill me that easily?" Naraku said as he jumped into the air and made a pink invisible ball that was his shield form around him.

"You coward," Sesshomaru growled in furry. He could feel his eyes burning a dark red, and his one arm began to grow fur. He was sure he would kill Naraku, one way or the other, even if it cost him his life.

"We will finish this another time," he heard Naraku reply as he disappeared into the midnight sky. Sesshomaru felt his anger die down as he looked over to Rin.

_Oh, please forgive me. _He thought as he went over to the tree she was leaning on and cupped her face in his hands.

"Sesshomaru..you came…for me.." he heard her say as she gathered her strength and looked him in his eyes. He could still see a flicker of hope burning within them. She hoped that maybe he could fix the process, make her his instead of Naraku's.

"Yes, I came to for you, but it seems I am too late," he replied as he removed his hands and looked at the ground. He felt nauseas just smelling her sent infused with Naraku's. There was nothing he could do, he could heal her, he knew she was hurt, but otherwise he would have to kill Naraku for them to ever be able to be together.

"Please..Lord Sesshomaru…save me..don't let him have me.." she replied between gasps. Just speaking sent aches throughout her whole entire body.

Sesshomaru felt his stomach shoot a heart wrenching pain through out his whole body, he knew if he didn't leave soon, he would be sick. He might not even be able to control himself, and release his true demon form on Rin. Since she was taken by Naraku, he felt like he had been betrayed even though he knew it was his fault and not hers. He pushed the thoughts away as much as he could and pulled out his tensaiga. He knew he should at least heal her, she was on the verge of life and death.

He quickly waved the blade over her bloody and bruised body, healing the broken bones and lacerations. Once he was finished he re-sheathed his sword and turned around, started to walk away.

"Goodbye Rin," he said as he felt his heart skip a beat. He knew this was the only way. He had to find Naraku. He had to track him down and kill him, rip him to shreds. Then, and only then, could he see and be with Rin again.

**(Rin's POV) **

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru as he healed her broken bones and severe gashes, and wondered what was bothering him. Couldn't he just mark her, canceling out Naraku? Couldn't he just make her belong to him, and him only like she had hoped and prayed for ever since the first day she met him?

She let out a sigh of disbelief as she watched him turn around and begin to walk away, once he finished healing her.

"Goodbye Rin," she heard come from his very mouth.

_What! He can't leave!_ She thought as the words clicked into her distressed mind and she let out a gut wrenching scream.

"You can't leave me again! I-I-love you," she cried running over to him and getting down on her knees, grabbing a hold of his leg, like a little kid trying to keep his mother or father from going away.

She could not believe her eyes. He had left her once already, and she had gotten raped. Now he was about to leave again, and she wasn't sure what would or could happen.

"Rin, stop it! You must let go, I can not stand to smell the stench of Naraku infused with your sent," she heard him reply in a stern voice. Her words hadn't even fazed him. He just wanted her to leave him alone. Her words hadn't even altered his decision what so ever.

"But why milord? Why must you leave me? Why can't you cancel his marks out? Don't you love me too?" she sobbed as she let go of his leg and collapsed to the ground.

Sesshomaru felt his heart twist and skip a beat. He knew he loved her, and it hurt him to see her crying like this.

"I can't do that Rin, the only way for me and you to be together is for me to kill him. Now I must go," he replied as he tried his hardest to ignore her soul shattering cries and continue on the hunt to find Naraku.

Rin felt her insides burn as he walked away from her. Her one true love was on a hunt to find the one demon she was sure was stronger than him. She just laid in the dirt, not knowing what to do with herself. Should she take a bath? Would that remove the stench from her abused body?

_Sesshomaru…_She thought as she let sleep take over.

**Well, there's chapter eight. Tell me what you think!! I hope you all like it, the next chapter will have an even bigger surprise, I hope, if I can figure out how to write it, lol. Well, send me lots of reviews!! **


	8. Ch 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters.

**The Art of Breaking**

**Chapter 8: A Residing Darkness**

**(InuYasha's POV)**

Coldness was all that was left within the darkness that engulfed InuYasha. He felt cold and alone in the darkness that stranded his mind. _Where am I? What's going on? _InuYasha thought as he opened his eyes as he heard a familiar voice scream his name.

"InuYasha, put me down, don't you remember me?" he heard a strange voice scream. Her voice seemed close, yet so far away.

_Who is that? I don't know her...or do I? _He asked himself as he gathered all of his strength and stood up in the darkness.

"What is going on?!!" He both asked and screamed into the eerie shadows as a chill ran across his body.

"She's mine. I can have her all to myself. I can finally do what you always wanted to do, but never had the balls to do," he heard some demonic voice reply.

He could feel his heart hammer in his chest as he realized the familiarality of the voice. It was the voice he had battled with since he was a child. The voice that struggled to take over his body each and everyday, his demon side.

InuYasha had always been able to control it, but now it was loose.

"You can't have her!! I will not let you do this to Kagome!!!!" InuYasha screamed as all of his memories flooded his mind and he remembered who the girl was and who was speaking.

_She is mine you bastard!!!_ He yelled within his mind as the anger began to build. He loved Kagome and sure as hell wasn't going to let his inner demon take her away from him.

_I can't believe he got out! I guess Kagome's damn arrow caused all of this bullshit! _He thought as he searched for an opening in the darkness.

"A light?" he asked as a small, overpowered light apeared within the monstrous darkness. He quickly ran towards the light, but it seemed like he would never make it. He would be left, running for eternity into the light that held his life and Kagome's on the edge of death.

"INUYYYAAASHHAA!!! Please stop this!!" he heard Kagome yell as he struggled to reach the light.

"Kagome!! Don't you dare touch her you bastard!!!" InuYasha yelled, hoping his demonic side would hear his threat.

"And who's going to stop me, you? HA! Don't make me laugh," his demon side replied as he laughed at InuYasha from the light that taunted him. It was there, and it was so near, yet so far away. He wanted to get there, but the possibility was very slim.

"I'm comming Kagome.." he muttered as he used all of his might and began to run at the fastest speed he could. He knew he had to reach Kagome before his demon side killed her. If she died, all of him would cease to exist.

**(Kagome's POV)**

Kagome could feel the thud of her heart beat within her very throat as she continued to bump and hit "InuYasha's" back.

_I know you are there InuYasha, but where? I wish the real you was here. I wish I had never shot that damn arrow. Somehow it seems to have made your human side dormant, making your complete demon side come out with no restrictions._ She thought as she felt him skid to hault.

"What the hell's going on now?" she asked "InuYasha". 

"We're here," he replied as he dropped her to the ground, making her land with a hard thud.

"Where exactly are we?" Kagome asked as she winced at the pain that radiated in her elbow from landing wrong.

_What are we doing here?_ She asked herself as she stood up and looked around at the abandoned, rock infested cave.

"We are here for me to have you once and for all you stupid wench," he replied with a grin as he walked over to her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder once again.

"Put me down!! You can't have me!!" she cried as tears of pain and betrayel fell out of her sorrow stricken eyes. She knew there was nothing she could do. It wasn't the real InuYasha, so why fight? She knew he could kill her with one punch, so why not just end it now instead of being raped by a person she didn't even know.

_I know you are there somewhere InuYasha. I just wish I could get you out here to save me. Maybe this is the time where you can't save me. It would be kind of hard of you to save me from yourself... _She thought as she felt the demon lay her down on the moist ground.

"Now you will finally be mine," the demon said as he ripped off her shirt, exposing her volumptious breasts within her bra. He quickly removed the remaining cloth on her chest and began to message her soft breasts, eventually putting her erect nipples into his mouth and sucking. Moving his tounge over her pink nipples, nibbling on them at times.

_NO!! He can't have me!!! _She screamed in her mind as she sat up and pushed "InuYasha" away from her and her exposed breasts.

"You bastard! You will never have me! Only InuYasha can have me!! Not you, you worhless piece of shit!!" she screamed letting her anger finally reach it's boiling point and errupt. She felt violated and she could feel her heart fall to her stomach as she felt like she had betrayed her only love in some way.

_I know he can kill me, but I won't go down without a fight.. _She thought as she felt "InuYasha" come back over and pull her up by her hair. She could see his pulsing red eyes burn brighter with in the darkness as he picked her up. A sudden chill went up her cold and unprotected back as he raked her back against the uneven, rocky cave.

"Now listen here you stupid bitch, you will do as I say or you will pay," he said as he let go of her hair, dropping her to the unwelcoming ground of the horrid cave. The coldness of the ground had instantly made the fear set into her mind as she felt the pain of the lacertations on her back. She was horrifed at the thought that she might not ever see her mother, grandfather, or brother again. What about Songo, Miroku, and Shippo? How would they take her death?

Kagome could feel the tears of a broken soul flow down her face. "InuYasha" was crawling on top of her now to have his way. He quickly removed her skirt and cut off her panties.

"Please," she cried as she felt his hand slowly crawl up her thighs to her crevice. A painfull sigh escaped her parted lips as he inserted two of his fingers in her crevice. He quickly moved them in and out, messaging it at times to cause her more pleasure, eventually leading to three fingers.

She could feel the tears poor as her unwanted climax came. Her heart crumbled as she saw him stand up and untie his sash and remove all of his clothing, exposing his hard, large, and erected penis. She knew there was no way to stop him. He would get what he wanted whether it killed her or not.

"Ah, now are you ready?" he asked as he began to come back down towards her, flashing a mysterious grin. His eyes and purple marks began to glow brighter as he grabbed both of her hands and placed himself in between her legs, also placing his member at her entrance.

_If only you could save me this one time my love.. _she thought as she sobbed.

"Please, my love, InuYasha, I know you are there," she sobbed as "InuYasha" began to nibble at her neck, any second now he was bound to enter her virgin body, scarring her for life.

"I love you! Don't you remeber all the times I spent with you? All the love I gave you? All the times I treated you like you were a human being?" she burst out as one glistening tear drop feel from her eyes and landed on InuYasha's forehead causing a reaction she never expected.

"Where am I? What's going on?" InuYasha asked as his golden orbs replaced the heartless red eyes that were just there, but still leaving the purple stripes on his cheeks. All he could remember was running towards a light and now he was here with Kagome positioned under him, completely naked and about ready to have her for his own.

**I hope this chapter is okay. Sorry for changing the name, once again. This is the last time, I promise! Well, leave me lots of reviews and tell me what you think!!**


	9. Ch 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters.

**The Art of Breaking**

**Chapter 9: A Burning Agony**

**(Rin's POV)**

Her body felt weightless as the wind from the sky made a chill crawl up her spine. _Where am I? _she asked herself as she opened her eyes, only to see a blur of what she thought was her one and only love Sesshomaru.

"Where...are..we..going?" she muttered as her thoughts loomed between conscious and unconsciousness. She felt relief as she looked up into the face of Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe he had come back to save her and actually be with her. He had removed her from the forest and was now taking her far away to a place where her soul could be pieced back together.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," she muttered as she let her dreams and memories flood her mind, once again making her sleep. Taking her to a world where she dreamt of him and the happiness he would give her.

"Hehehe," came the reply of the man that had tortured her very being, raping her body and mind, Naraku. Somehow the shadow of the moon and the blurriness of Rin's vision had made him look like Sesshomaru.

"Just wait, you won't be thanking me later," he replied as he speed off past the clouds to a place he called home. A place where there was no light, just the darkness. Darkness no human was ever meant to experience.

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

Sesshomaru continued to follow any sent left by the bastard that had taken his precious Rin away. _When I get my hands on that bastard...all hell will break loose, _he thought as his eyes changed to a pulsing, blood red for a split second. He knew once he got a hold of Naraku, he would rip him to shreds, causing him just as much pain that had been placed upon Rin.

There would be no mercy.

Sesshomaru continued to pass through the forest, going futher into the darkness that carried many mysteries and many monsters he was bound to run into. He jumped over from to tree to tree, landing on the ground, leaving indentions in it as he continued.

_He won't have you Rin, _he thought as he was stopped abruptly by the strange sent of clay and dirt that filled the air around him. The darkness lay dormant around him, but suddenly out of the corner of his eye, a pink ray of light was shot and hit a tree to right of him, barely missing his right arm.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" he asked to the shadows that consumed the light from the moon. The one real person that had caused all of Rin's pain had come back to grace him with her presence.

_You will not live like I let you last time you worthless bitch, _he thought as he felt his golden orbs turn to a pulsing anger filled blood red. He quickly turned around to only face one more arrow coming his way.

Without even thinking of what to do, Sesshomaru jumped into the air with no hassel, landing on a near by tree branch, barring his teeth to the direction where he knew the priestess was.

"You will not harm my love," came the cold, dead, monotone voice of Kikyo. She walked up to the tree, giving light to the dark area with her soul collectors. They hovered around her like a child staying with her mother, never wanting to leave. They illuminated her and gave her light to the place Sesshomaru was.

"He doesn't love you, you worthless clay pot. You will pay for the damage you have caused me and Rin!" he both yelled and growled as he removed his tokijin from its sheath and ran towards Kikyo, his eyes burning brighter and brighter by the second. His fangs began to grow longer, as his rage and anger towards this "woman" began to pulsate through his veins. She had caused him the pain that radiated within his heart, but worst of all she had caused him to loose his precious Rin to a cruel, monster that would never love her like he would and could.

"Haha, you can't touch me!" came the reply of the cold, heartless Kikyo. She was quickly lifted by her soul collectors, only missing the blade of Sesshomaru by a mere inch. Her death would come, and it would come with no mercy, just like Naraku.

"You will pay," Sesshomaru growled as he placed his sword back and his finger nails turned into the poison whips that could kill her with one swipe. He quickly pulled his hand back and shot it forward, towards the preistess that hovered in the air by her soul collectors.

This time, her soul collectors were to slow, and her arm was sliced by the poison whip. It seemed to only be hanging on by the flesh of the earth. Now she would die, a slow and painful death by the poison. It would soon consume her body, leaving her to deal with horrific pain, making her wish he would have killed her off with one slash of his sword. She would now feel the pain that consumed his soul and knawed at his heart.

"AHHHH!!! You bastard!!" she screamed as the pain ate at her arm. She quickly hovered away, into the midnight sky weeping and cursing Sesshomaru's name only leaving him to deal with the anger and rage that still remained in his blood.

_I will save you Rin from that bastard_, he said as his fingernails turned back to normal and he continued on his journey to find Naraku, cutting through any tree or branch that stood in his way.

**(Rin's POV)**

The coldness of the wind from the midnight sky had left Rin as she laid in a soft and silky bed on the floor of the dark, eerie castle.

"Give her a soft and comfortable place to sleep. She needs the best care," she had heard who she thought was her lover, Sesshomaru. She continued to toss and turn in her sleep as the nightmare of Naraku continued to haunt her dreams and memories. It seemed that the damage he had caused had cut through her day and sunk into her memories.

"I can't sleep anymore," she thought as she stood up, feeling a little nauscious. _Oh no, I think I am sick at my stomach now and I can't see a thing because it is so dark in here_, she thought as she stood there, looking around to find some sort of light so she could manaveur her way around.

"Be careful my dear, you don't want to hurt yourself. You especially need to be carefull of our baby," Came a voice within the shadows.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked puzzled. To many things were racing through her mind all at once. She felt sick and now there was something about a child. _Wait...no it can't be, _She thought as she remembered the night before and let out a gut wrenching cry as she realized what had happened and who she was talking to.

Suddenly a light was lit in the corner only to reveal her baby's father, Naraku. "That's right Rin, you are having my child," he replied as a cruel grin formed on his face. The light from the candle played shadows across his face, making his dark brown eyes burn with an ember of death.

Her world, her soul, her heart, her life was over. She quickly fell down to her knees and cupped her face in her hands as she sobbed. What would she do? How would she raise a child that she could never look at without remembering the pain that was induced upon her?

"You..you Bastard!!" she screamed as her head reached the ground with her hands still covering her face. There was nothing she could do. The darkness was the only thing left that could comfort her in her time of need.

**Well that's chapter 9. Hope you liked it. I know it's been a little sad, but I promise, things will lighten up. Well, tell me what you think and leave me lots of reviews! Hopefully chapter 10 will be up soon. I will be working on it!!**


	10. Ch 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**The Art of Breaking**

**Chapter 10: A Life in Death**

**(Rin's POV)**

The cold grasp of death touched her arms as she was lifted from the floor, her sorrow leaving a trail down the grand, luxurious stairs as she was taken down, deep into the castle. Naraku never loosened his grasp as she was dragged down the plethora of spiraling stairs, leading to the deep, wet, blood drenched dungeon.

"I know what you will do to my child if I don't keep you down here, chained," Naraku said as his death grip tightened. He roughly picked up the battered and sorrow stricken girl and held her up to the stoney, damp wall. The rusty chains jingled in the mist of the darkness as the clasps were placed around her wrists and eventually a whole other set placed around her ankles, binding her movement.

"There you stupid wench. You will not harm our child, he has many great deeds to do," Naraku smirked as he cupped Rin's salty cheeks and kissed her on the lips.

More tears from her broken soul ran down her face as his lips pressed against hers. There was nothing she could do. If she tried anything, she knew she was sure to die. She was sure Sesshomaru would save her soon and her life would be perfect again, so she wanted to stay alive, that was the least she could do.

"You will learn to love me, whether you want to or not for I will be all that is left for you once that child is born," Naraku said as he pulled away from her puffy face.

"I will never love you!!" Rin screamed as she jingled the chains, trying to move her bound body. "You are a cruel, piece of shit and I will be damned if this child is raised within your presence," she said between gritted teeth. All of her hatred towards this monster was pouring out and she knew if she could ever get out the chains she would kill him, or die trying.

Amusement flickered in his beady dark chocolate eyes. "Oh, you will love me, once that boy of mine kills that worthless demon, and believe me Sesshomaru will never save you," he snickered as his face came closer and closer to Rin's and a small snarl left his lips. Her words had only infuriated him. But he knew, deep within, no matter what, Rin would never truly be his, even if the demon died.

"Our son, Sanoku, will be born in a matter of months, and I will make sure that damn demon of yours never makes it here, and if he does he will be my prisoner," Naraku growled as he moved one lone finger done her red and puffy cheeks. His son would live, he would make sure of that, and considering his son would be some part demon, the pregnancy process wouldn't take as long as a human. For all he knew his son could be born in a matter of months or days, the process varied depending on how much demon the child held.

"For now your home will lie in this precious dungeon. I will check on you time to time, but don't try anything stupid," he replied as he placed one last kiss on her cheek.

"Whatever you say," Rin replied as she spit right on the monster's face, anger filling his eyes the instant the spit hit his cheek.

"You...that was your first strike," he snarled as he turned away from the bound girl and glided out of the dungeon, showing no hint of anger in his stance.

_Why me? _Was all Rin could think as she let her head fall down in defeat. _That monster, he will not raise this child, I will kill it one way or another. I will not let this little boy suffer._

Rin made this vow to her unborn child, she would not let it suffer the way she was. She would not let the evil taint his soul and turn his heart black.

As she carried on with her thoughts, the dripping from the damp dungeon eventually sang her a dark, but tantalizing lullaby making the darkness that plagued her eyes take over.

**(InuYasha's POV)**

"Inu..Yasha...you...saved me," Kagome gasped as the heavy weight from her eyelids finally took over and unconsciousness became her comfort.

"Kagome, what's going on? What happened?" InuYasha asked as the concern filled his hectic mind. "Kagome, wake up answer me," he said to the unconsciouss girl, only to find a pool of blood forming around her body.

"No, no, you will not die on me," he replied as one lone tear fell down his purple streeked cheeks, and he realized what had happened. _I did this..._ he thought as he picked up the bloody girl, like she was his bride, and saw that the blood was pretruding from her deep lacerated back.

"Stay with me Kagome, please, you can't die on me, you saved me," he whispered as he rested his head on hers for a split second, letting all of his emotion poor out in his voice. The torment of her eyes had awakened his soul, saving him from a life damned to bloodshed. She had awakened what was left of his humanity; forever he would be full demon with a strand of humanity within him, the strand she held. If she died, his humanity would too, but he would not let her die, he would save her, even if he died in the process.

_I will not let you die. Keade's hut is to far away for me to take you to, but you will survive. _He said as he placed the wounded girl back on the ground and hovered over her for split second.

"Please forgive me my love," he whispered in her ear as he barred his fangs and moved down to her neck. Her soft skin skimmed the white and glistening fangs as he pierced her delicate neck, claiming her forever. _I love you _he thought as he drank a little of her blood. Within a few seconds he pulled away; her blood staining his beautifull white teeth.

"Your turn," he said as he put his wrist up to his mouth and bit into it, making blood poor from the wound. He gently opened her mouth and placed his wounded wrist above her lips. He hoped to the gods that this would work. He could only pray that her sacred powers didn't overpower the demon blood, trying to purify her, killing her in the process. This was his last and final chance.

"Drink Kagome," was all he said as he forced the blood down her throat, making him hers forever. He pulled away within a few seconds, as his blood stained her lips. He looked down at the beauty that laid before him, hoping that she would respond soon.

"Inu..Yasha.." Kagome said as she opened her eyes and saw her one and only love hovering above her.

"Shhh..rest Kagome," he replied as he placed a kiss on her lips, relief filling his tattered mind. He had saved his one love, and forever her eyes would hold the memories as her heart overtook him.

"But what...did you..do..to me?" she asked as she felt a surge of power rush through her viens. The demon power began to course through her viens and began to fuse with the already existing sacred powers, creating an ultimate power within her. She would have the power to purify, and the strength to kill what came in her path, just like a demon, because she would forever be half human and half demon.

InuYasha watched in astonishment as Kagome's eyes began to change from a dark chocolate brown to a beautiful midnight sparkling blue. He quickly scanned her dark, raven locks to only to see streeks of silver form within them. He knew within that moment she was part demon and part human. She would never be able to go back to being a normal human, she would be just like he was.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I will try to write another one soon. Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. It's a turning point in the story, and it will only get better I promise!!**


	11. Ch 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**The Art of Breaking**

**Chapter 11: Falling Upon Deaf Ears**

**(Kikyo's POV)**

Kikyo nestled her arm close to her body as she made her way back to Naraku. The memories of her former life flooded her mind as she remembered how she had been killed, by Naraku. He was her only savior in her hour of need since InuYasha had clearly fallen in love with that stupid reincarnation of her. She had even forgiven Naraku for what he had done to her. She would rather forgive him than be alone for the rest of her days on the earth. She surely didn't want loneliness to be her only suitor. Yet, why didn't InuYasha still love her? What was wrong with her? So what if she was made from clay, she still had feelings. He had once said he wanted to be with her, but it was all a lie, a betrayal.

_Why do I still feel this way for you InuYasha? Naraku has clearly been the only one for me since you left me, but why does it still hurt?_ She asked herself as a slight pain radiated from her wound. _Naraku is the only one for me now.._ she thought as she remembered how she had ran to Naraku once she knew her and InuYasha would never be. She knew Naraku still harvested some sort of feeling for her, even if he was demon now, but he would at least take her in and comfort her. He was her love now, not InuYasha.

Naraku's castle came into sight as her soul collectors passed through the barrier that guarded it so fiercly. She could feel the poison begin to pass into her viens and knew she didn't have much longer. Her soul collectors quickly dragged her into the castle as they landed on the ground. Her strength was disipitating, and fast.

"Naraku, help me!" she yelled with one of her last ounces of strength that she could muster. She collapsed to the floor, her good arm supporting her, as her legs finally gave out on her, not even her soul collectors could keep her up now.

"Kikyo, what happened to you? What did he do to you?" Naraku asked as he appeared in front of the woman from the surrounding darkness, looking down with disgust at her weak and pathetic form.

"Sesshomaru is coming...and I ...tried..to stop..him," she said between ragged breaths as her lungs threatened to fail her. She had tried so hard to stop Sesshomaru, but had only injured herself instead and would probably die for her mistake. Naraku would not allow any type of weakness to be shown within his presence.

"Sesshomaru is coming, how surprising. I would never have guessed," Naraku replied as a hint of sarcasm tented his voice. He knew the demon would come for Rin, that is why he had taken her. It was all part of his plan.

"Stand up Kikyo, it is a disgrace to see you like that!" he ordered to her. She could feel the poison making it's way to her heart and knew within a matter of minutes she would be dead. Her life would end with her heart torn and tattered. Suddenly, her other arm she had been resting on gave out and was left with her face on the hard floor beneath.

"Why, what a disgrace, you can't even get up. Next time I will just let you die," Naraku growled in disgust as he kneeled before her and placed a hand on her wound and squeezed and then pulled away, taking all of the poison from her system as a glowing green substance flowed out and was pushed away into the darkness around them.

"Thank you Naraku," she replied as she finally stood up to look at her savior's dark beady eyes, eyes she could look at forever, eyes she knew she could always turn to. _He saved me again.._

"Your welcome, now go down to the dungeon and check up on our guest," he replied as he stood up and walked away, his black hair shinning a blue as the moonlight pushed through the windows of the castle and hit his black locks that flowed in the chilling wind.

"Yes, I will do whatever you say my love," she replied as she turned away and walked to the sprialing staircase that lead to the damp, dark, dungeon. Her heart began a sudden thud as she began to wonder who the guest was. _What if Naraku captured InuYasha? How will he react when he sees me? Will he share my pain? _She thought as she reached a thick wooden door with deep groves from the old age that had weathered it. _Well, here I go_. She whispered as she shut her big brown eyes and opened the door.

"Hello?" she asked to the welcoming shadows as she crossed the blood drenched dungeon, hoping to find a light within the abyss. Sounds of bones crunching and crushing beneath her gracefull feet pierced the eerie quietness that surrounded her; blood dripped into a puddle a few feet away.

"Is anyone here?" she asked once again as she came into an opening that held the light she had been searching for. A slight jingle came from her left as she looked over to find a girl with dark, lucious brown hair covering her face which hung in defeat.

"Are you our guest?" Kikyo asked as she walked up to the young girl, curious to see who she was. She reached up to the young woman and cupped the girls chin, pushing her face into the light.

"Rin?!" she exclaimed, surprised the girl was here. _What's going on? Why does Naraku have her? _she thought as she glared at Rin, a rage beginning to form in her dark eyes. It had seemed that since she had spent her time with Naraku, her pure soul had began to wither away. Her heart had began to turn black with desire and hatred; desire to fullfill Naraku's dark wishes, and hatred for the demon who had betrayed her and left loneliness to comfort her.

"Kikyo...why are you down here...you stupid bitch..you caused this," Rin replied as she lifted her head from Kikyo's palm and began to move her bound wrists. "You caused me this horrid pain!" she growled as she began to jingle the rusty chains, trying to get free and kill this woman who caused an eternity of pain upon her soul.

"Why does Naraku have you here? Why does he need someone as worthless as you?" Kikyo asked in response, completely ignoring the anger that radiated from the girl, as she began to move closer to the girls face. "You shouldn't be here at all," Kikyo said through gritted teeth, mere inches from Rin's face. Rin was only building a fury within the priestess. Something was wrong and Kikyo knew it.

"I am to bear a son for him. He raped me," Rin replied as she choked on the last syllables that escaped her lips. The memories of that night seems to haunt her and even when the moment was uttered, it brought a pain that radiated throught her.

_Bear his son? Raped her? I was supposed to be the only one for him._ Kikyo thought as she balled her hands into fists by her side. Her anger and fury had boiled over and now Rin would die.

"You will die. Naraku only belongs to me," Kikyo replied as she reached up to the bound girl; a death grip forming around Rin's neck. Kikyo would make sure the child would never be born and this girl would die. For, once again Kikyo realized she had been betrayed, that Naraku never loved her, but only wanted to use her. Her heart had once again been shattered, but maybe if she killed Rin, he would only have her to turn to. She could bear him son, it was her destiny.

"Go..ahead and...kill me...he will...kill..you too," Rin said as her air pipe began to fail. Her life would not last much longer, but at least the boy would not be born. A stray tear ran down her cheek as she realized she would never see Sesshomaru again.

"No he won't kill me! He loves me! You will die so I can have his child!" Kikyo screamed, trying to comfort herself, trying to keep the feeling of betrayal from surfacing, as she began to clamp down harder on Rin's airway.

"Oh, yes I will kill you, especially if you harm my son," Naraku said as he appeared behind the priestess. A horrid, dark anger formed in his eyes as he glared at Kikyo and her actions.

"Na..Naraku," Kikyo replied as she released the girl, "I am sorry my love. I didn't mean to betray you. I only wanted for you to be with me only," Kikyo said as she turned around and looked at Naraku's dark and infuriated eyes, her eyes holding a hint of sorrow.

"I dare you threaten my son, and my new lover. I would never want to be with you, not after you touched that worthless half demon," he replied as he slapped Kikyo in the face, knocking her to ground.

Kikyo landed with a hard thud, bones making a crunching noise as she crushed them with her body. At that moment, she went numb. She felt no pain, there was nothing worse she could feel. Her heart had been crushed, not once, but twice now. She laid her head down on the damp dungeon floor as her eyes betrayed her and began to let the tears fall.

"At least you and Sanoku are fine," Naraku said to Rin as he rubbed her belly and looked over to the defeated priestess. A new thought lingered in his twisted mind, as he glided over to Kikyo.

"I should rip out your heart and let you watch it as it dies, but I have another idea for you," he said as he kneeled down to Kikyo. A bright pink light formed in his fingers as a jewel shard appeared. He reached down and grabbed her arm, turning her over so he could see her back. He then reached up to her dark locks and removed the hair from her neck.

"No, please Naraku," Kikyo sobbed as she realized what was going to happen to her. She would be his trusty servent. Her mind would succumb to his needs and she would truly be his tool.

"Shut up, you will obey me," he replied as he embeded the jewel shard in the back of her neck, just above the spinal cord. She would never disobey him again, for the jewel shard held to much malice, even for the priestess to purify. Her heart was to tainted with betrayal for the ability of purification.

Kikyo's eyes widened as they became glazed over with evil. Her soul was gone, her heart dissapearing in the black abyss that replaced it. She would get her wish; she would forever be Naraku's.

**Okay, this one is done. I hope you like it and I will be working on the next chapter, it will be with InuYasha and Kagome. I have to dedicate this one to a couple of my reviewers: ****Inu-Yasha's1gurl16, happyangel123, Lavizzy, ****and any other reviewers I have not mentioned. Thank you all. You are what keep this fanfiction going. **


End file.
